Hazardous
by ThePaleSister
Summary: Alibaba is new at school after moving back to town. He finds his old friend is attending the same school! Great! Right...? AU, high school fic, possible pairings, none so far, none planned so far, either. Focuses in on Alibaba and Kassim
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Alibaba Saluja beamed brightly on the outside as he gave Anise, his mother, a warm, reassuring smile. Today would be a good day, it spelled.

However, on the inside, Alibaba was a mental mess. He didn't want to go to school, he hated being the new kid at a public school. He wished to return to his old school a few towns over, the school with his best friends. He missed Aladdin and Morgianna so much, but surely he would do fine here, right? He had been the new kid once before at his old school...

He was sooo not ready for this.

"Have a good day at school, Alibaba," Anise smiled brightly at her son as he grabbed his bento and was out the door.

* * *

He looked at the intimidating building as he slowly made his way in._ 'God, I will never fit in! Aaah, people are staring! Have they never seen blonde hair before? What if it's out of style to have your shirt not tucked in? Or maybe it's my hair...God, what are these people thinking, I wonder?' _He kept his gaze low, unable to suppress his embarrassment from showing on his face.

He bumped into someone and heard a growl of, "Watch where you're going!" He looked up to see a mass of dark dreadlocks and paused. This man...looked familiar.

The stranger turned and was about to shout something else but paused to blink in surprise, "Alibaba...?"

Alibaba stared in shock and happiness, "K-Kassim?"

Kassim glanced quickly around and was not noticed by Alibaba since he quickly smiled at the blonde, "It's been awhile, friend! What are you doing here?"

Alibaba smiled and scratched the back of his head nervously, "A-ahahah...Ah, I'm transferring to this school...We just moved back into town...I didn't know you went here, Kassim," he smiled hopefully, maybe he wouldn't be so alone here, after all?

Kassim looped an arm around Alibaba's shoulder and started down the hallway, "That's great! I'm sure you're looking for the teacher's office, I'll give you a hand, yeah?" Alibaba thanked him graciously, and Kassim continued, "Look, Alibaba," his voice dropped so only Alibaba would hear, "I hate to say this, but...I'd rather you not stick around with me... It's not that I'm not wanting to be seen with you, it's just that..." He paused and Alibaba wondered where this was going.

"It's just...Things have changed after you left... I don't want to loop you in with any 'bad crowd', but ask any student about me or my friends and you will hear words like 'thugs' and 'delinquents' and such...It's not all true, but you will be tied in with it if you stick around, and I'm sure Anise doesn't want you turning into a bad kid from hanging around these people..."

Alibaba looked up at his long-time friend with slight worry, "Kassim..." He was about to continue with what he didn't even know what he would say when he was interupted by a teacher.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Saluja," the lady spoke with a strict and professional tone, "I'm the assistant principal at this school, and I'll show you around before classes begin, all right?" She glanced at Kassim and then gave a slight smile, "Thank you for greeting with Mr. Saluja, I'm sure he was quiet nervous at such a new surrounding. I will take him off your hands, now," she motioned for Alibaba to follow.

He smiled at Kassim, "We'll have to talk later, then.." He gave a small wave and then followed the teacher.

Kassim watched them leave and dropped his 'nice guy' smile. This would be trouble, knowing Alibaba was stubborn. He turned and walked in the other direction, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

_'Alibaba...you should take my warning...' _He thought before heading up to the roof to meet with his gang, the Fog Troupes. He gripped his bandana in his pants pocket, feeling guilty that he couldn't be the Kassim Alibaba once knew.

* * *

Alibaba thought back to when they were children and would bicker and break out in a fight. It always ended when Kassim's little sister would start to get upset and Alibaba and Kassim would stop arguing and quickly make up to make the girl happy. _'I wonder how Mariam is doing...I bet she doesn't even remember me, after all this time...' _He thought as the teacher droned on and on with the basic words he heard every time he transferred schools. "You're going to like it here," "I'm sure you'll know this place like the back of your hand in no time!" Ugh, can't teachers think of anything original.

"Mr. Saluja, this is your homeroom," the woman spoke, drawing him from his thoughts as she stopped and motioned to the room.

He smiled a bit, "Yeah, thanks..." The lady turned and knocked gently on the door and a teacher stepped out. Alibaba looked at the tall man and blinked. He looked familiar.

"This is Mr. Sinbad," the assistant principal spoke.

Sinbad extended his hand to shake Alibaba's, "So you're the new student! It's a pleasure to meet you, Saluja! I'm Mr. Sinbad," Alibaba extended his hand, shaking Sinbad's.

_'Hm...didn't he write a book?'_ Alibaba thought absent minded as he was introduced to the class.

"You can have a seat..." Mr. Sinbad paused, looking for a place, "Right over...Ah! There, right next to Mr. Ren," he motioned for the other to take a seat.

Alibaba walked over and sat down, glancing at this Ren person but quickly looked to the front of the room as lessons started. He didn't want Ren to think he was staring at the scar that was on his face.

"Psst," he heard and looked back over to see the student asking for his attention. "Hey, I'm Ren Hakuryuu, you can just call me Hakuryuu, if you want," he gave a timid smile to Alibaba.

Alibaba smiled and whispered back, "You can call me Alibaba, then, Hakuryuu, it's nice to meet you!" _'I wonder...maybe Hakuryuu knows Kassim?' _Alibaba thought to himself just before he and Hakuryuu's attention was drawn back to the front of the room when Sinbad spoke, "Hey, quit talking back there, Jafar!"

"Oi! It wasn't me!" A freckled student shouted back.

"Oh...Well, I apologize," the teacher dismissed the conversation and went back to teaching as if nothing happened. Alibaba glanced at Jafar as he sighed and muttered under his breathe.

"Stupid teacher..."

* * *

**So yeah, I'm back with a new story...I already have chapter 2 written and the reason I haven't been updating any of my others is due to the fact that I've lost interest with them...There's still a chance I can update them, though, _especially_Wedding Date, but I'll update that one if I get around to actually watching the movie.**

**Well, I hope you like this one, I have it pretty much planned out, but you never know with me, hahah..hah...aaah TuT**

**Anyway, I hope this doesn't bump into the other fic where Alibaba is in Sinbad's class, I've read that one, and _trust_ me, they won't get paired together. If anyone gets paired with Sin in this it would probably be a side pairing with Jafar. I _do_like Sin with Alibaba, but that would clash too much and pull away from my intentional story for this...I am not pairing Alibaba up with Kassim...at least, I don't _think_ I am... If I do, I'll put that at the bottom as an advanced notice, I'm still not sure if I will pair anyone, really.**

**You will see some characters you do not yet meet in the anime, but _trust_ me, I will not do anything to spoil the anime, I'm still in the midst of reading the manga myself (I've taken a pause on the manga because I'm reading so many things right now it hurts, lol)...Aaah, I'm around the part where they're in their second dungeon in the whole series...and have been at that part for like a month or longer, hahahah...ugh, I need to get on that! DX**

**Anyyyyyway, R&R help motivate me~**

**~Dani**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Alibaba was asked to join Hakuryuu and Jafar on the rooftop for lunch. He wanted to look for Kassim, but that could wait. He needed to make friends or he would never survive this school.

He sat with the other two and a couple more people that he was introduced to as being Pisti, Sharrkan, and Spartos. They said there was another in their group, but she spends her lunch at the school's pool. They call her Yamuraiha, or something like that.

As they ate their lunch, Alibaba's thoughts were nagging him to ask about Kassim. Finally, after he was 3/4ths finished with his lunch, he asked, "So...Does anyone know Kassim?" He glanced around.

They seemed to pause but it was broken by Jafar, who sat his lunch down and started, "Well, personally, no, but we know of him..." He glanced at Alibaba, "Why do you ask?"

Alibaba shrugged, scratching the back of his head with a slight smile, "Ah, no real reason in particular...So, uh, what should I know about him, anyway?"

Jafar thought for a moment then spoke once more, "He's...not the type to be seen around the rest of us, you could say... He's been held back a year or so, so he's in our grade and in class D. He's known to hang around these group of students who have either been also held back or will probably be...They aren't grouped together because of their school grades, though, that's just a coincidence. They call themselves the Fog Troupe, it's a form of gang that often gets into some well known violence in these parts."

Alibaba blinked,_ 'Kassim is in that group? So...Kassim is in a gang...?' _He hesitated before asking, "Um...say someone wanted to talk to him, where would he be, regularly?"

This time, Spartos was the one to speak up, "I've seen them quiet often on my way home from school. They group together at an abandoned warehouse in the slums of town..." The redhead looked at Alibaba, "Why do you ask?"

Alibaba smiled sheepishly, "Just...wanting to avoid such a location..."

Sharrkan spoke up next to Spartos, "Well, if you ask me, I'd say they couldn't choose a more cliché location to hang out at." He chuckled, "Kinda funny, if you think about it!"

Pisti looked at Alibaba with a smile, changing the topic, "So, Alibaba, how was your old school?"

The mentioned student smiled at her, "Oh, it was great! I mean, it wasn't too different from this school, but there was less gang violence. I had a couple close friends there that made me kinda sad I had to move, but you guys seem really nice, too! I'd bet they'd wanna meet you all!"

Pisti giggled and then spoke, "Did you have a girlfriend?" Alibaba went red at the comment.

"A-ah, no...I only had friends, but people used to think I was going out with one of them since neither she nor I had any relationships and were seen around together.."

"Did you like her, Alibaba?" Hakuryuu asked, joining in on the conversation.

"Me? Well, she was really nice and pretty, but I just don't think we would have worked out... I mean, I thought about going out with her, but I also thought of how scary her older brother was and he would probably have kicked my ass if I'd have asked her out!" He laughed lightly, and so did a few of the others.

* * *

After school got out, Alibaba was about to head home when he thought back to Kassim and what Spartos said about him.

_'A warehouse...huh?' _Alibaba thought and then found himself walking in that direction without knowing it. He quietly made his way down that way when he heard a noise and turned to see Kassim step out of a small house, a cigarette hanging from his lips. He had on a hoodie that the ends of his dreads tucked into a bit. He was texting someone and looked up when he felt someone looking.

"Alibaba?" He asked, surprise once more in his voice. "What are you doing out this way?" He tucked his phone into his pocket and walked over.

"Oh, uh, I was just taking a walk..." He trailed off and then spoke up once again, "I was wondering... Do you wanna hang out? With me? Or are you too busy, you looked like you were heading somewhere...I could ask again another time."

Kassim thought for a moment, looking like he was weighing options in his head then spoke, "No, I have some time..." He looked at Alibaba, "Where did you wanna go?"

The blonde smiled, "Oh, uh...If you want, we can hang out at my place? Mom's not home, so you can smoke in there if you want?" He pointed in the direction of his house and Kassim smiled a bit and nodded, starting with the other in that direction.

"So, you and Anise are no longer living in the slums, I see," Kassim started and smiled at Alibaba, "That's great to hear!"

"Thanks, it is..." He shifted his school bag and asked, "Are you and Mariam still...?" He trailed off,_ 'living with that man you call a dad?'_

Kassim shook his head, "No, we moved out when I got enough money to buy that rat of a house you saw back there...Mariam was sick for awhile, but I think she's doing better, she has to have oxygen at night, though, which is getting costly with her medical bills..." He then smiled, "But we're hanging in there, and she's doing a lot better..."

Alibaba looked at him, "Y'know, if it's getting too rough, you and Mariam can move in with me and Mom...You know how much she cares about you guys..." When they were younger, Kassim and Mariam would stay over at Alibaba's to take shelter from their father. It would get rough for the two, but Anise would always take good care of them.

"You two are too nice, sometimes, you know?" Kassim chuckled, "But thanks, I'll keep that in mind..."

They walked on further and once they got to the house, Alibaba led them up to his room and looked around, "I don't have an ashtray, but," he sat a bowl he made in art class years before on his table and sat at it, crossing his legs, "will this work?"

Kassim smiled, nodding as he sat down, "Yeah, thanks..." He tapped the cigarette against the edge of the bowl, dropping ashes into it, "So, have you gotten any friends, yet?" He looked at Alibaba with mild concern.

"Ah, yeah, I ate lunch with Hakuryuu, Jafar and the others...Do you know who I'm talking about?" He smiled.

"Yeah, they are really good kids," Kassim smiled, "I figured you'd hang out with them at some point..."

"They told me about the Fog Troupe...Jafar and the others did..." Alibaba looked at Kassim, who looked at him expectantly, "I was wondering...Could I join them? I mean, I wanna know that you're safe and stuff, and I'm not as weak as I look..." Alibaba went on but was silenced as Kassim raised a hand and made to speak after taking a drag from his cigarette.

"I don't want you getting mixed in with this, friend..." Kassim looked at him, "You could get seriously hurt, and I don't want that..."

"What if you get seriously hurt, then?" Alibaba frowned, "Mariam only has you and I need to know that you're doing okay. At least let me in the loop, so I know if you guys are getting into anything too dangerous so I can watch Mariam until you get done."

Kassim looked at him and sighed, "Other gangs might see us together and assume you're in the Fog Troupe. You could get jumped, shot, even killed just by hanging around me. Today, even, was a risk...Do you really want to put up with that impending danger?" He looked at Alibaba, expecting him to agree and step back from his idea.

However, Alibaba wasn't about to back down, "I'm all right with that." Kassim blinked and demanded to know why, "Because you're my friend and practical family and I don't want to fear hanging around you!" He then spoke softer, "Don't you want to catch back up with an old friend?"

Kassim sighed heavily and scratched his head before speaking, "Alibaba...I can't believe I'm saying this, but I guess...if you'll at least watch yourself, then it might be fine for you to hang out with me more...and possibly visit some meetings in case you need to know anything..." He watched as the blonde smiled brightly, thanking him and such.

The brunette smiled a bit, pretty glad to have a friend like Alibaba back in town. Especially for Mariam's sake.

* * *

**Chapter two, everybody! ewe I hope you enjoy it, I'm almost finished with chapter 3 and have chapter 4 planned out already. Well, I have it all planned out of course, but I meant I have it all written out on how I want everything to go specifically...Yeah, rambling, gotta work on that. Not that anyone reads these nor cares about what's up~~ I've missed these last 2 days of school, so plenty of time to write things out while I cough and sneeze and pop pills (hahahahaha). Tomorrow I won't get much writing in, Saturday either. I have bowling practice after school until 18/6PM and then have to watch this week's episode of [K]. Saturday I have a bowling meet as far as I know and after that I'm going to Indy to see the penguins and animals like that at the zoo o3o I'm excited! I haven't been to the zoo in how long!?**

**But yeah, that's what's up.**

**Read and review, please.**

**~Dani**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Alibaba sat in his group of friends at lunch, laughing at a joke Sharrkan told. He had not once mentioned what happened with Kassim. In fact, he didn't dare bring the gang member up once. This is why he was so shocked when Spartos asked him, "So, Alibaba, I saw you heading in the direction of the warehouse the Fog Troupe hangs at...Did you visit them?"

All eyes turned to Alibaba in curiosity and a few notes of caution. He blinked, "Me?" He then shook it off with a laugh, "Spartos, do you need glasses? I wouldn't go around there, gangs scare the living shit outta me!" He inwardly sighed in relief when Jafar smiled and responded.

"Yeah, they can be quiet fearful, especially for a new student, I'm sure."

Alibaba nodded along and continued his lunch as he changed the subject to what Hakuryuu was eating. Seriously. What was that?

* * *

The blonde walked from his classroom as school let out for the day, wondering if he could go pay a visit to Mariam today. He took a step down the stairs only to back up as some upperclassmen stepped up out of nowhere in front of him. They stood tall, three of them, and glared down at him.

One spoke with an angry voice, "Hey, isn't it that new brat with the obnoxious gold hair?" Others glared at him and he stepped back.

He didn't want any trouble, but it seemed that wasn't up to him. He glanced around for a way to escape, however other people started to crowd to watch the new kid get the shit beat out of him. He gulped and glanced back up at the closest who was doing most of the talking.

"Alibaba Saluja," one behind the big guy spoke up, and the first smirked.

"Good, I was having a bad day, now I have something to take it out on," Alibaba turned to run but was grabbed by his collar and thrown against the wall. He hit it forehead firstand felt it get cut up with blood dripping. He slumped over, but was turned and the punching and kicking commenced.

He was finally saved (though black and blue) by none other than Kassim. The older had put the guy wailing on him into a headlock and Alibaba glanced with his eye that wasn't bruised to find he had already taken out the other upperclassmen. Alibaba slumped against the wall until he hit the floor.

When Kassim let the guy run off with his tail tucked between his large legs, he approached Alibaba, offering a hand, "You all right, Alibaba?"

Alibaba nodded a bit lightheaded, taking the hand slowly and Kassim hulled him up carefully before looping an arm around his shoulder to support the blonde. The teen in turn muttered a thanks, and leaned heavily on Kassim.

As Alibaba was hauled to the nurse via Kassim, he glanced up to see Jafar, Hakuryuu and the rest looking at him with less concern and more betrayal. He lied to them, there was no dodging that given Alibaba's current situation.

He glanced back down as Kassim led him off to be tended to with no recognition of whatwas going on between his friend and his friend's acquaintances.

* * *

Alibaba sat on one of the many free, white bunks in the nurse's office. The nurse had already bandaged him up and had left him with Kassim while she went off to lunch.

"Kassim..." Alibaba started but was cut off when the addressed teen raised a hand to speak himself.

"Look, those guys won't bully you anymore now that they know about our friendship...However, I'm sure there were people at this school that shouldn't have seen us together that did..." He looked at Alibaba for him to respond.

Alibaba took a minute before speaking up, "Yeah... My friends saw...I lied to them earlier when they asked if I was hanging out with you, and they now know the truth..." He hung his head in guilt and shame.

Kassim frowned, "I'm sorry, Alibaba...If you want, I could—" He was cut off when Alibaba quickly responded.

"No, no, it's fine...I don't want to hide my friendship with anyone..." He gave a reassuring smile to his friend. Right after he spoke, there was a knock at the door and Hakuryuu stepped in.

"Ah, sorry...Am I butting in on something?" He glanced between the two.

Kassim shook his head and made for the door, "Nah, I'll talk to you later, Alibaba." With that he left.

Alibaba glanced over nervously at Hakuryuu who was being eerily quiet.

"Um..." Alibaba tried breaking the silence, but that only caused Hakuryuu to address the elephant in the room.

"You lied to all of us," he started, glaring angrily at Alibaba, "I thought we were friends! You could have just said you were friends with that guy, but you went ahead and lied to us! Friends don't lie, so what else are you hiding?" He crossed his arms.

Alibaba paused for a moment before responding, "Well...If you want to know, Kassim and I were friends since we were very little...And to why I didn't tell you, well..." He trailed off then glanced up at the other, "What was I to go off of? I've only known you guys for a day or so, how was I supposed to know you wouldn't get angry that I was hanging with the person you guys said to stay away from?"

"You never said you were close with him in the first place," Hakuryuu glanced at the other then turned to leave, "Whatever, I'm done here.." Before Alibaba could respond, the teen had already left.

Alibaba sighed, flopping back down onto the mattress of the bunk. He really did it, now. Already lost his friends... _'At least I still have Kassim...?' _Alibaba thought to himself.

He stood and walked out, heading for the exit. He was pretty much done here for the day, unless there was someone else to piss off, the day was still young.

"Hey," he heard as soon as he past the school gate. He glanced over to see Kassim had been waiting on him. He made his way over to walk home with him and continued, "So I assume he was angry..."

"Yeah," Alibaba gave a half smile, "I pretty much lost all my friends."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Alibaba shook his head, "I mean, we used to be each other's only friends back in the day, so it'll just be like back then for me. As long as I have you I don't need any other friends." He gave a false smile.

Kassim decided not to press further and nodded, giving the same false smile back, "Yeah, I guess I understand..." He pointed in his home's direction, "Ah, would you like to see Mariam? She is eager to see you again after I told her you were back in town."

Alibaba smiled genuinely, "Of course!" He was happy that they were near by Kassim's house, so as soon as he got in, his smile had even brightened at the sight of Mariam who was sitting at their kitchen table, doing homework.

She looked up and smiled brightly, "Alibaba!" She hopped off her seat and rushed over to hug him tightly around the waist where she reached.

Alibaba chuckled lightly, "It's good to see you, again, Mariam," he scooped her up. "How are you doing?"

Kassim walked over to his fridge and pulled out two sodas for them as Mariam responded, "I'm good! Kassim got us this house and I get to bring home friends on the weekends!" She giggled.

Alibaba nodded as she went on about her friends from school and before he knew it the time was 8 at night. Kassim tried to pry Mariam from Alibaba's lap but she kept fussing so Alibaba spoke up, "Hey, how about you both stay at my place? That way we can walk Mariam to school tomorrow?" He smiled as Mariam squealed in delight. Kassim hesitated then agreed. He didn't want to put Anise out or anything, but he knew Mariam would never sleep if he said no.

Kassim packed Mariam's things and a change in cloths for himself and Alibaba carried Mariam as they made their way to the Salujas.

When they got there, Anise smiled at the sight of the kids. She quickly prepared a place for Kassim to sleep in Alibaba's room and got Mariam's things so she could sleep in Anise's bed with her. That night, Alibaba felt happy despite what had happened with his friend.

That was, before they made an emergency trip to the hospital.

* * *

**o3o I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Gomen, gonna make this short, my nails are wet, I painted themmmmmmm...so yeah, hope you enjoyed it! Oh, and if you don't like Kassim right now in the anime, just wait, you'll cry harder than I did in his name later on. That doesn't specify to spoilers, it's just when they reflect on his feelings later on (which eventually happens for each character at some point, am I right? XD ). But he is my second favorite character, and I went to the zoo Saturday and bought a stuffed hyena and named it Kassim hahah! ouo**

**R&R, please!**

**~Dani**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Alibaba and Kassim waited in the hall outside the ER. They had been there all night, and Anise was with them up until an hour ago. She was called into another area by a doctor and had yet to return. No words were spoken between the two boys since then, but it was obvious they were equally worried.

They were brought from their slump with a jump as the silence was cut by a ringing noise. Kassim muttered an apology and pulled his phone from his jacket pocket. He glanced at the caller and sighed, "Sorry, Alibaba, I gotta take this..." He stepped down the hall and made a turn as he clicked the receiver.

Alibaba frowned and slumped onto the bench as he waited to see what was going on.

He thought back to what had happened at school and wondered if there was any chance of gaining back his friends' trust. Did he even want it? He said he had Kassim and that was the only friend he needed. That wasn't a lie. It also would be nice to have other friends, but it would still be nice to have more than just one friend in high school.

They really didn't like the Fog Troupe, and he didn't know why. He would have to see what was so bad about them, later. Once Mariam was okay, that is.

Speaking of which, he glanced up and was pulled from his thoughts when his mom returned.

She looked dreadful, tears making her eyes red. Alibaba's heart sunk into his gut as he looked at her. She gave him the look that was all he needed to figure out what had happened to his best friend's little sister.

"M-Mom...?" He spoke with a hoarse voice, thick with worry.

Anise didn't reply but simply pulled her son into a hug and muttered an apology. They cried together, Alibaba's arms clinging to his mom. How would Kassim take this?

He bit his lip, suppressing sobs as he pulled away. His mom asked if he would be all right, but he gave a false nod, "I-I should go find Kassim..."

She nodded and said she would stay a bit longer to discuss things with the doctors further.

He gripped his fists as he turned and headed for wherever Kassim would be. Once he found that Kassim wasn't located in the hospital any further, Alibaba made his way to Kassim's house.

He knocked on the door and waited for awhile before deciding the house was empty. He grit his teeth and wished he had his phone with him. He swallowed thickly, not yet giving up on his search.

Where would Kassim be?

He slowly walked down the street, wondering around as he thought of any place Kassim could be located. He soon heard noise and yelling coming from down the road. He glanced up to see two people fighting. No.

Kassim and a stranger fighting.

He started for the two but was beat to it when a group of people came to lend a hand to Kassim. He slowed his pace and watched as the fight was soon over and the stranger limped away, black and blue. Alibaba didn't say anything, just watched amazed at how little injuries Kassim had compared to the other.

Kassim must have seen him because the teen walked toward him. When he was near, Alibaba glanced at the ground and shifted his weight.

"How's Mariam..?" Kassim asked quietly after a long pause.

"She...uh," he glanced at Kassim, sadly, "K-Kassim...she didn't make it..." He watched as Kassim's expression turned to pain, but it was soon masked over.

"I see..."

"I'm really sorry, but the doctors did all they could..." Alibaba spoke, trying to ease the pain they both shared.

"Yeah, I know..." He glanced back at Alibaba before turning to return to the group, "You should get back...Go home and get some sleep, all right?"

Alibaba hesitated before speaking, "Uh, wait."

Kassim turned and looked at him, signaling him to continue, "I...I want to join the Fog Troupe..." He wanted to keep Kassim safe. He needed to be as close as he could, not wanting to lose another friend as close as Kassim was. He looked at Kassim with absolute confidence which was a response to Kassim's doubted expression.

"...Alibaba..." Kassim started then trailed off.

"I need to. I want to help your gang and keep everyone safe, including you...I know I'm not strong, but please, I need to know you're safe..."

Kassim didn't reply at first but then turned, walking toward the group as he replied, "Then...come on, we have things to discuss..."

* * *

**I apologize for how late this is ;-; I will tell you why. Okay, I was studying for finals, then I was failing those finals, then I was getting last minute Christmas gifts, then my internet was like "OH U WAN TTO UPLOAD DIS? HAHAHA-FUQ U NO. -dies-" aaaaand then I thought when I last attempted to upload this it had worked, but then I checked my things and realized "Oh shit that didn't upload!" aaand...here it is, please don't kill me ;A; And I apologize on top of that for it being shorter!**

**R&R, please?**

**~Dani**


End file.
